<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me till winter by trinasmendel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705359">hold me till winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel'>trinasmendel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, kindasadahah, mendelweisenbachfield, mutualpiningoopsie, trinaweisenbachfield, umikindadontlikethisonebutokay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just- it’s raining out, and i didn’t know if you wanted someone to accompany you to your car.”</p><p>“Oh.” A moment of silence that hung heavy in the air. Mendel’s heart seized in anticipation. </p><p>“Yes, please. I would like that very much.”</p><p>——————————————————-</p><p>mutual pining trindel bc i felt like it❤️<br/>anyways pls enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me till winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hold me till winter”</p><p>Mendel watched Trina as she got up from the chair in his office. Their weekly session was over, which saddened him, but there was always next week, right?</p><p>He dreaded the day that Marvin’s family didn’t need him anymore. </p><p>He stared at Trina and before he could stop himself, he spoke. </p><p>“Doyouwantmetowalkyoutoyourcar?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“It’s just- it’s raining out, and i didn’t know if you wanted someone to accompany you to your car.”</p><p>“Oh.” A moment of silence that hung heavy in the air. Mendel’s heart seized in anticipation. </p><p>“Yes, please. I would like that very much.”</p><p>He grabbed an umbrella from his closet as she put her coat on, and they exited the office together. </p><p>Trina tried to ignore the feelings and thoughts in her brain. She had just gotten a divorce, and there was no way Mendel could ever love her. </p><p>But did she love him anyways? </p><p>Yes, yes she probably did.</p><p>Her heart fluttered as Mendel held the door to the street open for her, and they stepped out into the pouring rain. He opened the umbrella, finding that it was only big enough for one of them. </p><p>He held his arm out, placing the umbrella directly over Trina’s head. </p><p>She stared at him, watching the curls in his hair flatten to his face as the sky poured. </p><p>She grabbed his free hand, and pulled him close to her.<br/>“There,” she said, “now we can both share the umbrella.” She laughed a little. </p><p>They stared at each other, bodies close, heat generating between them as the cold droplets of rain still fell. </p><p>Trina leaned forward and kissed Mendel. He dropped he umbrella in surprise, causing it to tear. No attention was paid to it, though, as Mendel’s hands immediately flew to Trina’s waist. She let out a small hum, lips still on his, and then pulled away.</p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry, Mendel.”</p><p>He didn’t even have time to answer before she kissed him swiftly one more time, then turned and walked away to her car. </p><p>He knew that moment would be on his mind for days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ajsj they🥺🥺🥺</p><p>anyway thank you to my friend megan again for putting up with all my shitty fics sjsjsj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>